


For the Love of All Things Human

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Supernatural mpreg, graphic birth, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: “Jesus, Cas, why didn’t you tell me you were in labor?”“I didn’t want you to worry,” He murmured feebly.“Of course, I’m going to worry. I’m forty miles away and my boyfriend is eight and a half months pregnant,” Dean scoffed.OR... Castiel is eight and a half months pregnant and Dean is away on a hunting trip when Castiel goes into labor.





	For the Love of All Things Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just a little drabble here for my friend who wanted a Destiel birth! I actually enjoyed writing this and definitely keeps my writing from getting rusty! Depending on the reviews and comments with this story, I might write more Destiel mpregs. 
> 
> If any of you Supernatural/Destiel fans have any requests you'd like me to write, don't hesitate to comment your request with details of course! 
> 
> As always.... Enjoy the story! Xx

“Dean, you panic too much,” Castiel sighed as he waddled into the kitchen and placed their dishes into the sink. “You and Sam can go help the other hunters. Me and Baby will be fine.”

“For the hundredth time, Cas, ‘Baby’ is the name of the Impala and _our_ baby is Little Blip,” Dean corrected, urging his boyfriend to sit down. “You’re due any day and the vamp’s nest is forty miles away. What if you go into labor and I can’t get to you?”

Castiel tried to protest when Dean sat him down, but sighed in relief when his feet caught a break. “I could always go with you and Sam if you’re _that_ concerned for me and our child.”

“Over my dead body,” Dean spat. “Maybe we can get another set of hunters to assist…”

Castiel sighed, seeming to be the only thing he’s been doing lately. Castiel gripped the large table to hoist himself up and waddled over to Dean. He cupped his face, ensuring Dean had his full attention. He explored his boyfriend’s handsomely rugged features before pulling him into a soft kiss. “You act so tough but beneath it all, you’re a sweet and endearing man.”

Dean’s face flushed at the compliment but he’d never openly admit it. “Whatever, Cas.”

Castiel getting pregnant so early into their relationship wasn’t planned but it wasn’t a mistake either. Castiel had warned Dean that he was extremely fertile and using contraceptive was strongly advised. Of course, all that information went in one ear and out the other when Dean stumbled into the bunker one night drunk off his ass and cornered Castiel against Dean’s bedroom door. Despite the copious amounts Whiskey and Bourbon coursing through his veins, Dean was coherent enough to pin his boyfriend into the mattress and fuck him into the next morning. Now, eight and a half month later, Castiel was carrying their child and he was more than okay with it.

Castiel smiled and gave Dean another quick kiss and then patted his chest. “We’ll be fine, alright? Go on. Little Blip, as you say, and I will be waiting for your return.”

Sam entered the kitchen unnoticed, smiling at the little moment Castiel and his brother shared before he was forced to clear his throat when his brother’s hand delved beneath Castiel’s flannel pajama bottoms and the angel let out a guttural moan.

“Don’t you have a room, Dean?”

“You’re the one who walks like a mouse, Sammy. How were we supposed to know you were in here?”

“This is the _kitchen._ It’s a public room, mind you,” Sam argued.

Castiel was properly embarrassed, cheeks pink and a hand covering his erection. Dean didn’t care where they’d fuck; didn’t care if people caught them. He had told Castiel that anyone who happened to stumble upon their sexual encounters and stopped to watch where only jealous because he and Castiel were in love and they were not. Regardless of the reasoning behind Dean’s exhibitionism, Castiel preferred to be in the comfort of their bedroom behind closed doors.

“You’re just jealous,” Dean teased, winking at Castiel who only shook his head in disbelief. 

Sam just laughed and rolled his eyes. “We leave in ten. Better get your fun in quickly.” Sam smirked and winked at Castiel before he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and returned to his bedroom.

“We need our own place, Dean,” Castiel whimpered, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to hide his reddened face. “Our sex life does not correspond with Sam’s schedule. Has he heard our noises? Am I too loud?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh and tried to kiss the embarrassment off his boyfriend’s face. “Your noises could wake an entire neighborhood but they’re so hot, Cas. You get me so hot. Hell, you’re pregnant, is that not proof enough?”

“I am terminating this conversation before another problem rises,” Castiel quickly said, stepping out of Dean’s line of sight and patting his chest. “Just please be careful, okay? I need you to come back and hold your daughter.”

“I told you it’s a boy,” Dean argued. “You’re carrying too low for it to be a girl.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and waddled into their makeshift living room. Castiel knew they were having a girl. The flutters and kicks and active movements had Dean believing it was a boy but Castiel’s behavior proved otherwise. Then again, an angel and a human conceiving a child was already forbidden and the strength of this nephilim was wanted by every creature to walk this earth. 

“Well, whatever we’re having, I’d like you to be here to hold our them when they’re first born,” Castiel reiterated.

Dean’s smile dropped slightly when he saw the worry on his boyfriend’s face. Dean walked over to his angel and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

*~*~*

Dean closed the trunk of Baby and tossed the keys to Sam as a silent request for privacy. Sam simply understood, nodding with a tight smile and climbed into the passenger seat leaving Dean and Castiel alone behind the Impala.

Dean rocked back on his heels for a moment before he cupped the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Castiel gasped at the roughness but melted against the kiss nonetheless, hands coming up to wrap around Dean’s neck. Dean eventually pulled away, thumbing his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean. I’ll be fine, alright? I’ll call Charlie if I need anything.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll be back in three days.”

“Okay,” Castiel murmured, a bittersweet feeling in his gut as he released Dean from his grasp and watched him get in the car. He let out a shaky sigh as Baby roared to life sped away. “Be safe, Dean. For the sake of your daughter and I,” Castiel whispered to himself.

Every fiber in Castiel’s being wanted to call Dean and beg him to come back but he knew Dean loved hunting and he’d feel horrible if he kept his boyfriend cooped up in the bunker while Sam and other hunters entered a vampire’s nest. 

The remainder of the day went without incident with Castiel tidying up the bunker and taking a bath before exhaustion took over and he was forced to take a nap. The human qualities of their baby found Castiel constantly napping and even sleeping through the night from time to time. He’ll be grateful when their daughter is finally born and he can return to his invincible self.

Castiel was startled awake by a sharp pain and wetness between his legs. Castiel winced as he sat up and kneaded his lower back in hopes to alleviate the pain. The angel reached for his phone on the nightstand and found two missed calls from Dean and a text message from Charlie. Castiel didn’t want to worry his boyfriend, especially if the pain in his lower back was a common courtesy of pregnancy. Castiel quickly changed his pants before he messaged Charlie.

By the time Charlie arrived, Castiel had breathed his way through four contractions, each fifteen minutes apart. “I’m definitely in labor. The pains return every fifteen minutes but the books say not to worry until they’re five minutes apart,” Castiel explained, pacing the kitchen.

“You need to stay in bed and keep hydrated, I’m going to call Dean,” Charlie stated, helping Castiel back to his and Dean’s bedroom. 

Castiel shook his head quickly, placing his hand over Charlie’s hovering over Dean’s contact. “No. The baby could take hours to arrive and Dean is only an hour and a half away,” Castiel protested. “He can’t be distracted while he’s in a vampire’s nest. If he loses focus, he could get killed.”

“I understand that, Cas, but Dean needs to know you’re in labor.”

Castiel sighed but reluctantly agreed since Charlie had a point. He’d never hear the end of it if Dean returned home and the baby had already been born. “Alright. You call Dean.”

Dean cursed out loud when his phone rang through the silent air as he fumbled to mute the device but it was too late. One vampire appeared out of the shadows, hissing as he charged Dean. The older Winchester was one step ahead, narrowly avoiding the vampire’s claws as he swung his machete. The head fell of the body and rolled across the floor, red eyes losing life immediately. 

“You good?” Sam asked, rushing into the room Dean was in, blood splatter on his face and clothes.

“Yeah. Phone went off, triggered a vamp. Won’t be long before we get ambushed.”

Sam nodded and gestured to the phone in Dean’s pocket. “Check it. If any vamps come running, we’ve got it handled.”

The group of hunters behind Sam nodded in agreement and Dean responded with a nod of thanks before stepping into an empty room, heart dropping when he saw two missed calls from Charlie. Red flags popped up in Dean’s mind, mentally panicking. Why was Charlie calling and not Castiel? Was something wrong? Did a demon find Castiel? A million scenarios flitted through Dean’s mind and he quickly dialed Charlie’s number before he drove himself crazy with scenarios. 

“Hey, Dean! Don’t panic--

\--what’s wrong with Cas? Why didn’t he call me?” Dean snapped, his worry getting the best of him.

“Dean, relax, Cas is alright,” Charlie assured with a giggle.

“What is going on, Charlie?”

“Cas is in labor. It doesn’t look like the baby’s coming right away, but he _is_ in labor.”

“Shit,” Dean cursed under his breath. “I knew I shouldn’t have left.”

“Cas didn’t want to tell you because he knew you’d worry,” Charlie sighed.

“Sam and I are coming back right now!” Dean heard Cas cry out in pain and his heart dropped again. His boyfriend was in pain and he wasn’t there to help him through it.

“Cas wants you to finish the job, Dean,” Charlie said after a moment, trying to assist Castiel as much as she could while juggling her phone between her ear and shoulder.

“Put him on the phone,” Dean demanded. Charlie hesitated. “Now, Charlie!”

There was rustling on Charlie’s end followed by distant chatter before Castiel’s hoarse voice came on the line. “Dean…”

“Jesus, Cas, why didn’t you tell me you were in labor?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” He murmured feebly.

“Of course, I’m going to worry. I’m forty miles away and my boyfriend is eight and a half months pregnant,” Dean scoffed.

“The baby’s not going to come in the next hour, Dean. My contractions are only fifteen minutes apart and if I know my body, which I do, she’s not coming for awhile. I’m not even fully dilated.”

Dean wanted to make the off-handed comment that the baby was a _boy_ just to humor his boyfriend but his nerves and anxiety were pushing his joking demeanor aside. Of course, Dean should have known Castiel would be more comfortable with this situation than himself. For Christ’s sake, the angel spent the majority of his pregnancy reading parenting and birth books so he’d be properly prepared when the baby finally arrived.

“We’re coming home, Cas, I don’t care how far dilated you are or if the baby shows up tomorrow night.”

Castiel’s heart swelled at the concern in his boyfriend’s voice. “Alright, Dean, just please be careful, okay?”

“Always.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean echoed before the line went dead.

Charlie, per Dean’s request, kept him updated with Castiel’s status. It was more so for Dean’s state of mind since he was miles away from his boyfriend and babies could show up whenever they desired.

Despite the hour and a half drive, Castiel became worried that his boyfriend wouldn’t make it in time. The countless books Castiel read about labor and delivery could never prepare for the real thing. It didn’t help that the excerpts he wrote startled the daylights out of him. From breech births to umbilical cords wrapped around the fetus’ necks prior to crowning. It was fair game how their daughter would chose to enter the world. First births were always unexpected and unpredictable. Castiel couldn’t necessarily go to a hospital on account his fetus was a nephilim and he was certain if they drew his blood or set up him up on monitors, the readings would raise concern from medical personnel. 

Castiel had moved from his bed to the bathtub in between contractions, finding that the warm water eased the pressure in his back. Castiel rocked on his hands and knees, groaning every now and then when the contractions intensified.

Charlie knocked on the door before walking in and sat on the toilet seat, cellphone in hand and ready to call Dean at a moment’s notice. “Dean called again for like…the fifteenth time in the last half hour.”

Castiel shook his head with a small, disbelieving smile. “He’s just being a worried father.”

Charlie agreed and watched Castiel fight through another contraction. She wished she could help relieve the pain but life didn’t work that way. “You’re an angel, can’t you will the pain away?”

“The baby is half human. She has to be delivered naturally which includes enduring the pain and suffering of childbirth.”

Before Charlie could respond, the door to the bunker opened and Dean’s voice rang through the fortress. “Cas! I’m here!”

“He’s in here!” Charlie answered for Castiel. There was a moment of silence before the heavy stomps from Dean’s boots grew louder until he was hovering in the bathroom doorway, brows upturned and eyes wide.

“Oh, thank God!” Dean huffed, catching his breath.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel murmured, grimacing in pain. “I’m grateful you’re here.”

Charlie quietly excused herself and closed the door behind her, leaving the expecting parents alone.

Dean took Charlie’s place on the toilet seat and reached out to stroke Castiel’s cheek, letting out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I was so fucking worried, Cas.”

Castiel stopped rocking for a moment, staring up at his boyfriend with exhausted blue eyes. “I told you I would be fine. Charlie was here. There was nothing to worry about. She’s not coming quite yet.”

“You don’t know that, Cas. What if I had stayed longer and our _son_ came unexpectedly?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he switched positions, settling against the wall of the tub, letting out a sigh of relief when his knees caught a break. “As much as I adore your concern, Dean Winchester, you have to relax. I know it’s scary because we’re first time parents, but I’ve read and researched nearly a thousand pages on child rearing.”

Dean wanted to accept his boyfriend’s words, but he couldn’t be convinced. Anything could happen from now to the time their baby finally entered the world. Hadn’t their years of fighting every known creature shown proof of that? “You could read a million books about babies but that still won’t prepare parents for the actual delivery.”

Castiel had half a mind to comment that Dean wasn’t the one currently labor and the one that had to deliver their daughter naturally when a particular harsh contraction wracked the angel’s body. Castiel’s hands shot out to grip the edge of the tub as he grit his teeth through the pain. “We will _never_ do this again, Dean Winchester.”

“One baby is plenty,” Dean agreed, the panic evident on his face as he watched helplessly from his spot on the toilet seat. “Tell me what to do. How can I help?”

“I don’t want to have her in the bathtub. I want to go back to the bed,” Castiel panted, trying to rise on shaky legs. 

Dean was quick to wrap his arms around Castiel and hoist him up, grabbing the towel off the rack and wrapping it around his boyfriend’s expanding hips. In the midst of helping Castiel back to their bedroom, Castiel stopped to lean against Dean, letting out a whimper when his stomach tensed again. His eyes widened when he felt a shift in his cervix and a significant drop.

“Dean, the bedroom. Now. She’s coming,” Castiel cried. “There’s too much pressure, I have to push.”

Dean’s eyes widened, panic-stricken as he hurried his boyfriend down the hall and back to their bedroom. “SAM!” Dean called as he helped Castiel onto the bed and rest against the propped up pillows.

Sam appeared in the doorway moments later, surveying the scene before him. He didn’t need Dean’s explanation if his brother’s panic-stricken face and Castiel’s cries were any indication. Castiel’s legs were spread and bent at the knee, giving Sam a clear view of the baby crowning. Sam left his spot to retrieve towels, a shoelace, and a pair of scissors. 

Sam deposited the items next to Castiel as he knelt on the bed, pushing Dean aside. “You’re doing great, Cas. Dean, get behind Cas and help him push, he’s going to need to your support.”

Dean did as his brother requested, quickly kicking off his boots and climbing onto the bed, maneuvering himself behind his boyfriend, doing his best to jostle him as little as possible until Castiel had his back to Dean’s chest and Dean’s hands placed over Castiel’s resting on the undersides of his knees.

“I’m right here, baby,” Dean murmured against the angel’s ear. “You can do it, Cas. Push, baby, come on.”

With renewed strength, Castiel inhaled before boring down, clenching his jaw as he felt his child move through the birth canal. The burning pressure increased the further their daughter forced her way into the world, her tiny head stretching Castiel beyond his limits. “For the love of all things human!”

Dean thumbed the knuckles of Castiel’s hands, whispering encouraging words and trying to coach his boyfriend through the painful experience. Castiel spat obscenities at him. “You’re not helping!” he cried out just as their child’s head came out with a squelch.

Dean raised his hands in defense, eyes going wide when he watched his daughter’s head finally emerge. “Oh my, God.”

“Hard part is over, Cas,” Sam commented, cleaning the blood of the baby’s face. “Just get the shoulders out and the rest is easy.”

Castiel bore down again, letting out a garbled cry when the shoulder’s finally emerged. Thankfully the rest of his daughter’s body slid out in one fluid emotion and Castiel let out a relieved gasp, collapsing back against Dean’s chest in a heap.

“It’s a girl!” Sam exclaimed, wrapping the baby in a towel and setting her on Castiel’s chest. 

“Told you,” Castiel panted, staring down at the wriggling newborn. “Dean, look at her, she’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Dean agreed, amazed at the little infant wailing in her daddy’s arms. “She’s perfect.” The newborn stopped wiggling when Castiel held her closer and kissed her tiny nose, childbirth having worn the tyke out. “What are we naming her, Cas?”

Castiel pursed his lips, face screwed up in thought before it softened when he finally decided. “Mary Claire.”

Dean’s eyes widened briefly, his heart swelling and eyes misty and the sentimental namechoice. “Mary Claire Winchester.”


End file.
